


haven't had a dream in a long time

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, at least let her have her boo, bc that poor woman has been through enough, lilith gives back mary's fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Valentine’s Day has come and gone without a word from Adam. At least, as far as she knows. She doesn’t even remember Valentine’s Day. These days, Mary seems to be forgetting an awful lot.





	haven't had a dream in a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Give my smol bean Mary Wardwell everything 2K19.

It isn’t uncommon to hear nothing from Adam for months at a time. Being employed by Physicians Without Frontiers, he’s often placed somewhere without any form of communication available to him. Mary has often gone as long as six months without a letter or a phone call, nothing but the feeling deep in her heart that tells her he’s safe. In the three years they’ve been together, they’ve spent so much of that time apart that it’s never occurred to her to worry. Until now. 

He’d promised her, just before he left, to be home for Valentine’s Day. She’d driven him to the nearest airport two hours outside of Greendale and he’d taken her face in his hands and kissed her softly. She'd melted against him with a sigh, feeling her cheeks heat under his attentions. Adam is the gentlest man she knows, always touching her with the sort of reverence more befitting of a goddess than an overworked high school teacher.

“I don’t know when I’ll be able to call or write,” he’d said with a frown. “But I promise I’ll be back before Valentine’s Day, all right?”

She’d nodded bravely, turning her cheek into his hand. “Be safe.”

“Always.” He’d smiled then, leaning in to kiss her once more. “And when I come back, we’ll set a date for the wedding.”

That had been six months ago. Valentine’s Day has come and gone without a word from him. At least, as far as she knows. She doesn’t even remember Valentine’s Day. These days, Mary seems to be forgetting an awful lot. Conversations others swear they’ve had with her, a job promotion, the whole of the winter season. People look at her oddly when she passes them in the hallway; her cottage feels like someone else has been living in it for months; her wardrobe is filled with beautiful dresses she doesn’t remember buying; and there is dried blood between the grout in her bathroom.

Mary walks around with the nagging sensation that something unseen is hovering just over her shoulder. She wants Adam. She wants his strong arms and his sensible nature; the way he makes her braver just by holding her hand. She wants him to tell her she isn't crazy, that whatever has happened to her can be fixed. That they'll fix it together.

Curled up by the fire on yet another lonely night without a word from him, she flips through an ancient crumbling book she’d found among a stack of others on her beside table. She doesn’t remember owning them before but she’s starting to get used to that. She strokes her fingertips over the brittle page, squinting as she tries to decipher the strange language and the runes running along the margin. “Curious,” she mutters, wondering why it looks familiar when she’s never seen it before. “Like Latin but…”

A soft knock at the door startles her so badly she yelps, nearly dropping the book. Mary clutches it to her chest and tries to calm her racing heart, turning to stare at the door. She doesn’t get many visitors - and certainly not at this time of night. Rising slowly from the sofa, she walks cautiously toward the door as whoever is on the other side knocks again. “Hello?” She calls out softly. “Who is it?”

There is no reply and she frowns, crossing the remaining distance to the door and cracking it open just enough to peek outside. It takes her a moment to recognize him, beneath the ash and soot covering his face and clothes. He smells strongly of brimstone and for a moment Mary almost cowers away and closes the door before their eyes meet. She’d know those eyes anywhere. Blue and kind and always so soft when he looks at her.

Her breath catches. “Adam.”

“Mary,” he breathes. His voice comes out choked and dry. He stares at her like she’s water in a desert. “Is it really you?”

She nods, throwing open the door the rest of the way and lunging for him. He catches her in his arms but his knees buckle from beneath him and they both sink to the ground right there on the doorstep. Adam buries his face in her hair, clutching her to him, and Mary feels tears sting her eyes. “You’re here,” she says, and has no idea if she’s trying to reassure him or herself. “You’re safe.”

Adam doesn’t release her but he does lift his face from her dark hair. His eyes are bright and his smile is somehow both adoring and haunted at once. Mary strokes her hand across his cheek, her fingers coming away black as soot. The smell of brimstone hangs heavy between them. A myriad of questions burn on her tongue, waiting to be asked, but for now the only thing that matters is Adam kissing her fingers and promising, “I’m here. I’m safe.”


End file.
